


Hate Leads to Love

by TheCookieQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieQueen/pseuds/TheCookieQueen
Summary: There is a spirit that has been strongly linked to the avatar for thousands of years, and when Aang went into hibernation, his power was weakened, and he was captured by the fire nation, and was kept as their greatest secret for one hundred years, until the avatar woke up





	1. Prologue

About the story

 

Hello reader, i am writing an au from the avatar, last airbender series, in this story azula will be falling in love, and i will be adding characters and story, as well as adding to the romance between aang and katara, i hope you enjoy  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate leads to love: prologue

 

It was a day like any other, in the south pole, a pair of siblings were having a particularly rough time fishing for their dinner. Meanwhile in the fire nation, deep under the royal palace, an entirely different story was brewing.

The fire nation held a great secret, for thousands of years, this secret had helped them stay strong for as long as they had. This secret was an invaluable one, for the fire nation had trapped one of the spirits themselves, the most deadly and powerful one of all, the spirit of death himself.  
The fire nation had trapped him in the 100 years that the avatar had vanished, the avatar and the spirit of death were closely linked, as was their power, making death easy to capture as the avatar was incapacitated. The avatar had been strongly tied with the spirit of death ever since the very first avatar had cut a deal with him, the avatar would be reincarnated every time he died, and death would get access to the avatars massive reserve of power, this meant that death could bend all elements just like the avatar.  
Deep beneath the royal palace the spirit of death was chained up heavily, his form was that of a human, with ash white hair, and deep black eyes, whenever the avatar would die, this form would change. Every one of his limbs were on shackles, even his neck, he was fed by the guards he was assigned, however, despite the fire lord’s desperate measures to keep him hidden and secret, azula had known ever since she was a child. She would go down to him to feed him sometimes and toy with him, as she often does with everyone. But she felt a deep connection with him, unlike anybody else, strange she thought, but that was soon forgotten once she stopped visiting him because of her duties as princess, keeping her too busy.

Back to those fishing siblings. Their names were Katara and Sokka. They were currently arguing over who was ruining their time fishing, as well as other matters such as chores and what not. Katara was getting very angry, which was awakening her powers as a waterbender, cracking open a massive glacier, which smashed their small boat and appeared to have brought a bizarre sphere of ice to the surface of the water. “What is that?” katara asks   
“I’m not sure but we should stay away from it.” Sokkaa says to her, but she ignores him and steals his club and starts whacking at the sphere of ice. It soon cracks and a powerful blast of air pushes them away and then the sphere opens to reveal a teenage boy, unconscious. He was bald and had strange arrow tattoos all over him, and the clothing of a monk.   
“He’s an airbender!” Katara exclaimed she tried waking him up, shaking him slightly, he soon woke up, saying tiredly “h-hello, can i ask you something?”  
“Yes of course! What is it?” katara responds “will you go penguin sledding with me?” he excitedly asks, katara tilts her head in confused surprise  
“Um, sure” she smiles. He then airbends right onto his feet, smiling and looking all around.  
At around the same time, in the cell of death, he felt the avatar had awakened, giving him a massive boost of power, he smashed his chains to pieces, using firebending to heat them to the point of being brittle, he then used airbending to knock out all the guards, smashing their heads into the wall of the small hallway they were in. He then used earthbending to swim through the earth, to the surface of the fire nation land, he flung himself into the air, then used airbeinging to soar away, using small wings made of water from a nearby pond, he made his way towards the earth kingdom, he was finally free! For now.


	2. Chapter 1

Hate leads to love: Chapter 1  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katara had little suspicions of the boy who had been freed from the ice, however it was exactly the opposite for her older brother, Sokka. He readied his spear and aimed it at Aang.  
“Stand back Katara! We don’t know who he is!” he had told his sister cautiously, he then spoke to Aang himself “who are you? And how did you get trapped in the ice? And how are you not frozen?” Sokka started shooting these questions nonstop while prodding Aang lightly with his spear.   
Aang didn’t think much of it, he just brushed off Sokka’s spear “my name’s Aang! And not sure” he replied in a rather upbeat tone. Suddenly, there was a loud and deep rumbling coming from inside the crater of the ice sphere Aang came out of, he gasps in excitement as he recognises the familiar sound. He quickly hops into the crater and slides down towards the large mound of white fur with two large horns coming out of opposite sides of one end.   
“Appa!!” he yells happily as he pounces on his closest friend, a massive flying bison, in return the bison gives him a large lick. “You’re ok! I was worried buddy!” Aang says as he’s given a long overdue tongue bath. Soon Katara and Sokka peaked into the crater and gasped loudly, however they had much different reactions to the large animal that was happily reunited with his best friend. Sokka was wide eyed with surprise and a little fear, meanwhile Katara was filled with wonder and curiosity  
“Wow Aang what is he?” she ran up to him, asking gleefully, looking over the beast with wonder.  
“He’s Appa, my flying bison” Aang said as he gives Appa about 2 million hugs, to which Sokka scoffed.  
“And this is Katara, my flying sister” Sokka joked, obviously not believing Aang, in which Appa replied with a massive sneeze, leaving Sokka covered in bison snot.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll wash out” Aang reassures Sokka

The spirit of death ran as fast as he could, as quick and silent as the wind thanks to airbending. He soon ran into a riverside settlement, no more than 5 or 6 people at most, a few families, he jumped into the river, saving a bubble of air so he could stay down for a decent period of time. He swam around, looking for a specific species of squid he remembered living in the area that had a certain stronk color of black ink, strong enough to hide his ash white hair, a dead giveaway of his identity among anyone trusted enough by the fire lord to know the secret, which was a small list at most, but better safe than sorry.   
~come on! A measly hundred years couldn't have changed where these little bastards were!~. He swims around for at least 15 more minutes before finding one of the squids. He then walks onto a riverbank, hidden by many trees, and cuts open the squid with a blade of ice, and empties the ink sack of a squid onto his hair, swiftly dying it black. He then stole some clothes off a nearby clothesline, if you could even call these rags clothes, filled with holes and ripped to hell, but better than nothing.

Meanwhile, back with the siblings and the airbender, they were riding Appa back to Katara and Sokka’s village  
“So Aang where did you come from?” katara asked excitedly, being quite curious about the young airbender  
“I’m from the southern air temple” he eagerly states, more than happy to talk about his home, having no idea of the hell that it endured in the past one hundred years.

On their way to the village, Aang and katara had plenty to talk about, Katara was very interested in the life of the first other bender she ever met, and Aang was just as curious about her. They soon made it to the village, katara excitedly ran off Appa and into her village. Aang chuckled and ran after her, wanting to stay with his newfound friend.  
“Haha, wait up!” he yells after her as he catches up with her. Katara was talking excitedly with her grandmother, who she and Sokka called grangran.  
“Grangran you won’t believe it! I found another bender! Isn’t that amazing?!” katara was clearly ecstatic, having always wanted to be a great waterbender. Grangran had on a traditional blue winter coat as was usually worn for members of the southern water tribe, or what was left of it after the fire nation had nearly wiped it out. Grangran had white hair, with blue beads in it, as well as deep blue eyes, which katara inherited.  
“You did? Where was this?” while they were talking, Aang was looking around the village, happy to be experiencing a new culture.  
“It was out on the ice! He was frozen in a great big ball!” this statement made grangran a little sceptical, as she along with most everyone had thought the avatar was long dead. That was when Aang walked up to them   
“Hey katara, who’s this?” he looks up at grangran, and as soon as she lays eyes on his airbending tattoos, she let out a soft gasp as her eyes widen.  
“You boy, what is your name?” she asked before Katara could answer, a very serious look on her face.  
“Um, it’s Aang, nice to meet you” he smiles and tilts his head, curious of her apparent worry. She quickly runs into her tent, grabbing some rags and covering the big blue arrow on his head in a bandana-like manner.  
“Keep those arrows hidden, boy!” she says as she hastily covers up his tattoos in clothing.  
“But these are my airbending tattoos, why cover them up?” Aang asked, having taken pride in the tattoos since he had gotten them.  
“Airbender’s are being aggressively hunted by the fire nation, they have been for the last hundred years” she states as she finishes covering him up in traditional Southern water tribe garb, a big blue cloak to protect from the cold, but in this case it was to hide Aangs tattoos.  
“They are? I’ve never heard of that” he says, still not aware that he was asleep for one hundred years, looking down at his new clothing curiously “well thanks for the clothes! I was getting pretty cold” he smiles gratefully up at her.  
“Katara, come with me, we must talk alone” grangran takes Katara into her tent, leaving Aang outside to his own devices. Katara looked at her grandmother, confused.  
“What’s all this about grangran? Why did you want to talk?”

“That boy, the one you brought to this village, is the avatar”


End file.
